


The Heart of Loviatar

by Zal_Cryptid



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Aasimar, Angel Healing, Angst, Body Horror, F/F, GILF, Goddess, Guardian Angel, Mild S&M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Seduction, angel - Freeform, chains and whips excite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zal_Cryptid/pseuds/Zal_Cryptid
Summary: Today is the day an aasimar paladin devotes himself to a deity. Whoever he chooses, his guardian angel has no choice but to pledge servitude to as well. Imagine her surprise when he chooses the evil goddess of pain and agony.





	The Heart of Loviatar

**Author's Note:**

> "That which is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil"
> 
> I came up with this story as a part of my D&D character's backstory. My dungeon master was originally opposed to the idea of my lawful good aasimar paladin worshipping a lawful evil deity, but honestly I thought it was funny as hell. I then started shipping my character's guardian angel with his deity and the rest was history.

Kip Samil stands in a sanctuary filled with censer smoke in the Triad Temple of Fillia Lucis. He stands before the sigils of three lawful deities. Today, he shall choose who to give his devotion to.

A broken white gauntlet symbolizing Torm the True - the heroic god of law and courage.

A piece of red rope wreathed in amaranth symbolizing Ilmater - the broken god of suffering and endurance.

And finally, a shard from a broken mirror symbolizing Loviatar - the evil goddess of pain and torture.

The objects laid before him on an altar. Kip's guardian angel watches over him from the plane adjacent. Today was just as important to her as it was for him. However, where as Kip has a choice today, Luxana does not. She must pledge servitude to whatever god he pledges his worship to. It is a tradition of the Astral Devas to serve along side a deity. Luxana had been too busy keeping demons at bay in the lower planes and patrolling the Astral Sea in recent millennia to be bothered with finding a deity to serve. Sure, she ran errands for them from time to time, but she never committed herself to any one divine power.

Luxana wanted what was best for her charge. Kip had suffered a hard life. Years ago, she took on the form of a golden lantern and guided him to the city of Fillia Lucis the night his father murdered his mother. She led him safely to the Triad Temple - a temple dedicated to three lawful deities - one good, one neutral, and one evil. Ethics and morality were always a subject of philosophical debate in this place, something that could always be agreed on in the Triad Temple was order. Laws and rules were what held the world together, and the paladins of this temple were devoted to using them to prevent the world from plunging into chaos.

What had Luxana worried however was Loviatar. She feared her. Loviatar was a cruel and heartless queen who delighted in seeing suffering and torment. She dwelled in a cold underworld down in the apathetic Fourfold Furnaces of Perdition. But Luxana was confident that Kip would not choose her. Surely, he would choose Torm or Ilmater.

Luxana's angelic heart was racing. Kip hovered his hand over the altar as he carefully contemplated each sigil. His palm glided over the broken gauntlet and paused above the piece of red rope wreathed in flowers. She was sweating nervously. She noticed his eyes dart over to the shard of broken glass. Kip's golden irises and freckles reflected on its surface. Kip reached for the shard and picked it up. Luxana's stomach dropped. Drops of blood fell onto the floor as Kip gripped the shard tightly in his palm.

"Oh no."

Behind Luxana came the sound of thunder and clinking hooks and chains. Grey clouds began to form and open into a wintery forest along a shore of icy black water. A silver vixen clad in spiked leather and golden piercings emerged from its mists and called out to her.

" _Rakas pieni joutseneni_... Step into my realm. We have things to discuss."

It was the goddess Loviatar. Luxana did not have a chance to respond or react properly as the grey clouds engulfed her and she found herself in the Tuonela's cold and icy shores. The goddess stood towering over the deva. Loviatar smiled as she looked down at Luxana's quivering wings.

"Your charge, Kip Samil, has chosen me for his devotion. He is truly destined for greatness."

Hearing her charge's name gave Luxana just enough courage to summon her celestial mace - a huge golden hammer-like weapon that weighed heavy in her hands.

"No! I-I won't let your evil corrupt him!"

Luxana trembled as she raised her mace up and stood her ground. Loviatar just chuckled and raised her arm toward the angel.

"Foolish celestial."

A bolt of magic shot out of her fingertips and struck Luxana's mouth. She dropped her celestial mace to cover her lips but instead felt a patch of smooth skin where her mouth once was. She attempted to scream in shock and horror of what the goddess had done to her, but only muffled moans could escape.

"MMMPH!"

With another wave of the goddess' hand, visions of Kip appeared around them. Scenes from his past and potential future.

"There is no such thing as good or evil. They are artificial constructs. Pain and pleasure are what really makes the multiverse go round. Kip has known great pain and it has made him stronger, has it not? Just as you've used pain as a tool in the battlefields of the lower planes, so will he on earth."

Scenes of Kip were soon replaced by ones of a battle scarred Luxana fighting demon hordes during the Blood War. Visions of the fiends she slayed and crushed and tortured and punished alongside her angelic flocks and divine powers.

"Despite all the pain and suffering it has dealt him, Kip Samil still chooses life over death. He admiringly keeps on pushing."

In an act of grotesque rage, Luxana pierced her fingers into her lower face and tore open a new mouth, spilling golden blood at the goddess' feet.

"Gyuh! I am no stranger to pain. It has made me stronger with every test..."

Loviatar interrupted her, summoning an old oak door out of thin air. As she opened it, an ornate red room could be seen within.

"Let us continue this discussion in my office, little swan. But please, go on."

Luxana sneered but continued.

"You are a cruel god, Loviatar. But as much as it pains me to say...you're right about Kip."

It pained her. A wide grin appeared across Loviatar's face upon hearing those words and seeing the angel's scorned face. Luxana followed the goddess into the ornate red dungeonesque room she called her office.

"All gods are cruel, Luxana, I'm just one who's honest about it. I give meaning to pain; I give purpose to suffering. Many believe me to be heartless."

This took the angel by surprised. She was puzzled. She knew she should not antagonize Loviatar any further at the risk of more twisted torture - especially in her red room - but she felt compelled to ask.

"Are you not?"

Loviatar grabbed her bosom with both her hands and tore her chest open. With a loud and mighty _CRACK_ , her ribs parted. They opened wide like a pair of teeth and revealed a black beating heart floating within her skeletal cage. The heart floated out and into Loviatar's hands as her chest sealed itself back up. Luxana was taken back by her grotesque display - easily trumping her previous display of tearing open a new mouth.

"My heart may be cold and black, but it still beats ichor through my veins. This is why I summoned you here, Luxana. My heart is yours. Take it."

The blackened heart floated over into Luxana's hands. She did not understand. Why was she giving her heart to her? Why would she trust her with it? Was this a trick? She was utterly baffled.

"Why?"

Loviatar just grinned her evil grin as she looked down onto the puzzled little angel.

"I like you, little swan. Pain and pleasure are just two sides of the same coin. I need you to be that other side of the coin for me. For Kip. I want you to be my exarch, Luxana. Serve me and become Tuonela's swan. Help Kip learn from his pain and harness it. But most importantly, help him not grow numb to love."

Luxana then found herself back in the plane adjacent. Peeking through the ethereal veil she could see Kip wrapping his hand in bandages. She waved her hand and magically healed his wounds. Luxana smiled at Kip's disbelief.

Her thoughts turned back to the evil goddess she was now bound to serve. Her own heart had not stopped racing. Perhaps it was not because of fear, she thought, but from excitement. Luxana blushed.

She looked down at the black beating heart she was still holding. She waved her hand again and the heart transformed into a heart-shaped pendant that then wrapped around her neck.


End file.
